


The Skirt

by Yolo_Queen



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Kris (Deltarune), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kris has too much time on their hands, Other, Skirt Aesthetics, Skirts, We're all Kris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 03:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolo_Queen/pseuds/Yolo_Queen
Summary: The simplest, yet the most aesthetically pleasing article of clothing to the eye.It was a pretty thing that caused way too much trouble for what it's worth.





	The Skirt

“What the hell is _that_ nerd?”

 

“Uh, a skirt?”

 

“No shit! I mean why do _you_ have a skirt?”

 

Kris blinked at their purple monster-friend who seemed to be consumed by utter disbelief that they would own the simple, troublesome yet aesthetically pleasing, article of clothing. Raising a brow, they shrugged off her mild shock.

 

“They’re cute. Impractical, but I like how they look. Plus they look good on anime girls.” Susie threw them a sharp look, tainted by severe judgement and disdain but their blunt response only signalled their nonchalance and apparently, shameless lust.

 

She shook her head. “Whatever loser, just didn’t think you were the type.”

 

“I’m not, but--” They cryptically answered but before they could elaborate, a lightning realisation came to them. “Oh shit, I’ll be right back.” They dashed out of the room, knocking down their desk chair in the process before slamming the door.

 

“Wait! You can’t just--”

 

_SLAM!_

 

“Leave me in your room. . .” Susie grumbled angrily before glancing at the bright red skirt that looked more and more like an anomaly in the vast emptiness of Kris’ room. Susie furrowed her brows, casually glancing to the golden side of the bedroom.

 

When she entered, she knew something felt off. Kris’ dull, ghostly side of the expanse contrasted the blinding gold of their brother’s. One side was ghoulishly vacant. Another, exuberantly filled. It was, awfully bittersweet. A side adorned with trophies and posters, achievements littered in every nook and cranny while theirs. . . Was empty.

 

It was almost as if nobody lived on this side of their opposite worlds.

 

Only a singularity let the hues of grey and white fade away, the cold, sterile nature of a vacant space eerily leaving her mind in spite of Kris actually inhabiting it. The only evidence that indicated someone did stay there was. . .

 

She zeroed in on the red skirt.

 

It _was_ cute. She could admit that much. She despised skirts, too girly and it provides _way,_ too many chances for a potential sexual harassment lawsuit. She was always more of a tomboy. She didn’t have . . . time or, _resources_. . . to spend on frivolous clothes such as skirts, ribbons, bracelets. . .

 

A burning sensation charged through her fingertips, her claws reaching out for the skirt.

 

_‘No way. I’m not. . . I don’t have any feminine appeal. This is stupid!’_

Yet, she stared longingly at the skirt. She turned her head to the door. She had good hearing.

 

She’ll be done before Kris got back.

 

~*~

 

“Jeez Kris, did you get this skirt for yourself or your mum?!”

 

Susie was able to slip into the skirt with surprising ease. She took off her tattered jacket, leaving her in her white shirt with her cute red skirt, easily showing off her long yet muscular legs. She grimaced. She felt exposed. There was _way,_ too much skin. It was as if her body was burning, screaming at her to cover up in the security of her worn and overused clothes.

 

She was looking at the mirror in the hallway, that way she’d have a better chance at hearing Kris when they ascend the stairs. Susie felt herself pull down at the skirt. Too short. Seriously, _way,_ too short. How do girls even wear these without an anxiety attack stabbing them in the back!? She subconsciously pressed her thighs together. The curve of her hips and the way the skirt clung to her waist showed she was on a meatier side. Well, she did try to workout since, it was the only way she could really pass time while she was alone but. . . Susie’s never looked at herself like this. Her shaggy dishevelled hair, unruly appearance. . .

 

She was not made to look, ‘cute.’

 

Maybe it was because she was too caught up in her self-evaluation, which revolved around her self-deprecating her appearance. . .

 

She didn’t see that Kris was now at the top of the stairs, down the hall and gaping at her like a fish.

 

When she did notice, she screamed.

 

“OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL YOU ASSHOLE I’LL FREAKING KILL YOU!”

 

Susie flushed a deep vermillion, which contrasted _terribly_ with the sombre purple shade of her skin. She spluttered angrily, a string of obscenities barked out but had no bite as she began to sweat furiously, almost light headed.

 

Yet, that asshole just kept staring. It was making her skin crawl, intensifying her embarrassment. She’s only ever let them see the tough side of her, occasionally a more sensitive one back in the Dark World but this is just too much! She wanted their piercing gaze on anything else but the undignified monster that she is.

 

“L-l-look, I wasn’t--! Why is this skirt so damn big!? Do you secretly store all your fat or something!? This shouldn’t fit you a-and. . .” Susie trailed off, flushing harder, unable to bring herself to conjure anything to excuse her from this embarrassing position.

 

“L-look, will you just. . . SAY SOMETHING NERD!?”

 

…

 

“You look so fucking cute.”

 

Susie felt like she was going to have a heart attack, her face turned bright crimson. She decided that when she killed them, she’ll do it using the searing fire that is her _face,_ and burn them until they’re nothing but charred coal. Dammit! It’s at times like this she really wish she had her axe.

 

It was only then she realised Kris’ face had a pinkish flush blossoming from underneath their bangs, blood beginning to gush out of their nose before they mumbled their last words.

 

“I’m so glad it was your size.”

 

Susie didn’t know if she should be mortified because they had intentionally bought her something like _this_ with her in mind or if she should kill the pervert because they had just forced her to go through the most humiliating ordeal of her entire life.

 

Turned out, she did not have an opportunity to do either because Kris swayed. . .

 

Right off the second floor until they were plummeting down the stairs, leaving a blood trail behind them, potentially ready to get a concussion when they reached the bottom.

 

_“WHAT THE FUCK KRIS!?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work on AO3, I'm transitioning from Quotev because I honestly just need a change of pace. So, if something weird pops up when reading, please tell me as I'm still getting used to how this site works!
> 
> I know that Noelle and Susie are likely to be canon but. . . I want Susie too. . .
> 
> I really love Undertale and Deltarune, they're my favourite games and god I love Susie. I honestly based this off a conversation I had with a friend. I hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment, feedback is always appreciated and in future, I'll post some more stuff when I have time! Thanks for reading!


End file.
